Imperfect Girl
by WolfsbaneStorm5023
Summary: Talulah is an average girl with unusual talents. When Professor Snape shows up on her front step, she will get the biggest shock of her life; and it's not that she's a witch. Eventual Drarry & Romionie. FredXOC. Rated for absolutely awful language and some dirty jokes.
1. Visitor

**A story I've been wanting to write for a while. I figure it's about time I got it started. I only own Talulah and her family.**

I pressed a rough stone into the mouth of the clam I'd pried open. I forced it closed again as soft thumps on the grass alerted me to my little sister approaching. I turned to see her, my raven black hair flying out behind me. The little blonde girl ran right up to me and jumped into my waiting arms.

"Tally, there's an old guy in a dress here to see you!" she told me cheerfully

"Thanks, Lilah, run in and tell him I'll be there in a second." She giggled, probably amused by the idea of a man in a dress. As she ran back to the ranch house, I pried the clam open again. Inside, a bluish-green pearl had replaced the stone.

Lilah is about seven, so I assumed this guy wasn't exactly 'old'. My theory was proven correct when I saw a man with hair like mine (only five times as greasy) sitting next to my dad at the dining room table. He couldn't have been more than thirty-five. He had a large nose and chocolate brown eyes, also like my own.

"Tally," my dad started, tugging at the collar of his Dallas Cowboys jersey, "this is professor Snape, he's from… uh, where did you say you were from?"

Professor Snape spoke up in a deep voice, a British accent present in his voice,

"Hogwarts. It's a prestigious school in London." I looked at my father, who was beaming with pride. Snape continued, "This school is quite different from most." And he handed me a letter sealed shut with a mound of wax, the impression of an 'H' in red. I turned it over, reading the address on the front.

_Miss Talulah M. Carlona_

_The third door on the left_

_756 Guadalupe St._

_Austin, Texas_

_USA_

I looked at the envelope in awe, peeling open the wax binding and pulling out two sheets of paper. I unfolded it so carefully, you would think I was handling the Declaration of Independence. I read the letter out loud so my sister and father could hear.

"_Dear Miss T. Carlona,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at  
__Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find  
__enclosed a list of all the necessary books and equipment.  
__Term begins on 1 September. We await your Owl by no  
__later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall  
__Deputy Headmistress  
_

I felt my eyes widen, unable to believe the words, even as I read them. I looked at my dad, who's eyes were also wide. I looked at Professor Snape.

"I'm sorry, but I think you have the wrong girl. I'm not a witch." To my great annoyance, he smirked at me, but said nothing. I continued, "Witches aren't real, unless you count the wicca religion, And I'm not either one!" He looked at me deeply, his eyes cold.

"As of late you've been able to do things. Things no one else could; things you couldn't explain. Am I correct?" He was. I nodded. "It happens to all young witches and wizards. Your magic is showing itself. Once at Hogwarts, you'll be trained so you know how to use and control it." He looked at my father, "Lodgings will be provided, and all expenses have been paid for. All that remains to be done is to have her fitted for robes and get her wand." He was distant, even talking to another adult. I thought on this for a moment until he looked at me again, his eyes as cold as ever. "You will be able to send mail to your parents whenever you so wish. I'll be taking you to Diagon Ally to buy your wand and robes. We also need to pick up your books and equipment so you can read up some before the term starts."

"Sir, I'm still confused. How can I be a witch? My parents aren't a witch and wizard, so how does that work?"

"There are plenty of witches and wizards born from non-magic parents."

"She _might_ have magic parents, though."

I turned around to look at my mother in the doorway to the kitchen. She wore a worried expression on her pretty face, her golden hair was unbrushed. The look on her face scared me; she looked so defeated.

"Talulah, sweetie, come here." She held out her arms and I hugged her. I looked up at her face, her cristaline blue eyes were watery and made me want to cry. She knelt down so she was at my eye level. She smiled, but the movement didn't reach her eyes. "My sweet Tally. I knew this day would come, but I didn't think it would be so soon."

"Jenny, no." my dad said.

"No, Thomas, we've kept it from her long enough." She looked at me with the most determined look I'd ever seen on her. "Talulah, you're adopted."

**BAM! So, there it is. Talulah lives on a ranch in texas, but I know nothing about those, so I just pulled a street of of google maps. Sooooo glad I finally found the time to type this up! Well, tell me whatcha thought! REVIEW!**


	2. Explanations and Apparations

**Hey! Listen, guys. There are some issues concerning Tally's birth, but I need you to keep an open mind. If it bothers you that much, send me a pm and I'll explain how it can be possible. Thank you, ciao!**

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,...**

"No, Thomas, we've kept it from her long enough." She looked at me with the most determined expression I'd ever seen on her. "Talulah, you're adopted."

"I-I'm what?" I stuttered. My heart did a flip-flop, and I cringed at the word. Adopted. As in not part of this family. Well, that would explain why I look so different. I thought.

It was at this time that Professor spoke up again.

"I'll be back to collect Miss Talulah tomorrow at noon. Please be ready."

"I will be, sir." And with that, Professor Snape swept out of the house.

"He's not taking her anywhere." My dad said, quietly, but danger was in his voice. "I won't let him"  
I searched for words to comfort him; ease him into this change, but there were no words. None that would comfort him, anyway. Only four that would break his heart.

"I want to go."

"What?"

"I want to go. I think I should go, too." I took a deep breath before continuing, "Professor Snape was right about the random outbursts. If I go to this school, I can learn to control them, and maybe someone will know about my real parents..." I looked up at my mom at this point. "Do you know anything?" she looked at me with a sad smile. I thought she was worried I would find them and stay there. She took my hand and led me to the couch in the living room. I layed down so my head was in her lap.

"I'm so sorry, Tally; the only thing we know is that you survived an abortion. We can't tell you anything else." She was crying now; I felt her tears land on my cheek. I could feel my own tears pricking behind my eyes as well; she didn't want me. I looked at my mother, the woman who had raised me, and I held her. She looked at me with tearful eyes.

"I still think I should go" I said. "What my mother did was unforgivable, but I still want to know who she was. Maybe I can find my real father, too. Maybe he didn't even know about me." I looked up at her, my dad standing behind her now. "But, even If I do find them, I'll always love you guys. Your my family, and I still want to be part of your lives."

"And we want to be part of yours." My dad said, smiling sadly. I stood from the couch and jumped into his arms. He caught me and held me there for a moment. My mom came up and hugged us both, sammitching me in the middle.

"I love you guys" I mumbled. They held me closer, and soon they released me. With a final smile, I ran up to my room.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.. timeskip sponsored by Dumbledore's lemon drops .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**.

Professor Snape was there at noon, as he said he would be. His hair still greasy, his eyes still cold.

I pulled my hair into it's typical half-up, Half-down style and threw on my favorite tee shirt. It was only after pulling on my signature red Converse Hi-Tops that I strode out the door and joined my parents on the front patio.

I hugged my parents and sister one last time, then strode up to him. I was easily two-thirds his height. He placed a hand on my shoulder and looked at my parents.

"I'll have her back before sundown." and he pulled out a smooth stick of wood. With a crack and a loud pop, we were thrust through space. I could feel my body torn painfully in all directions. When we finally stopped, I collapsed, hitting my head on a stone walkway. I groaned in pain and rubbed my head.

"Are you alright?" He asked, reaching down to help me up. I looked at my hand.

"Well, I'm not bleeding, so I didn't crack my head open. Lets call that a victory." I took his hand and pulled myself to my feet. When I was standing and steady, we swept ahead and into the 1800's style street.

Next stop: Mme. Malikin's.

I was being fitted for robes and watching Snape. A blonde woman with a hideous beehive style on her head was smiling cheerfully at him. She asked him something and his ears turned a deep red. He yelled, but I still couldn't hear him. The woman measuring me had handed over the necessary three sets of robes, I thanked her and handed her the money Professor Snape had given me. Thanking her again, I left the store.

Professor Snape took the bag with my robes and guided me along, his hand on my shoulder blade. If it hadn't been for a pair of big golden eyes, I would have followed right along, but there they were, so how could I resist? I ran to the window of a store with a big sign out front that read 'Eyelops Owl Emporium and Magical Menagerie' A little black kitten was looking up at me, mewing.

"Miss Carlona, are you trying to get lost?" The Professor asked venomously when he caught up. I was too distracted by the little kitten, who was now pressing it's face to the window in an attempt to mirror my posture, to care.

"Look, Professor! This one likes me!" I told him, looking away for half a moment.

XXX Snape's POV XXX

I was caught completely off guard when Talulah darted away from me, though I shouldn't have been; That girl was too much like Lily for her own good. I followed in the direction that she had run, and there she was, crouched in front of a storefront window.

"Miss Carlona, are you trying to get lost?" I asked, failing to hide the irritation in my voice. Upon closer inspection, the reason for her disappearing act became clear- a small black cat with bright yellow eyes.

"Look, Professor! This one likes me!" She informed me, glancing up.

"I assure you, Miss Carlona, that animal has no feelings toward you. Now you run along and get your wand, I'll collect your books." I held out seven galleons for the wand as she stood. Wearing the pout look that Lily had worn so well, she took the money, looked back at the window, and waved at the kitten.

As she walked away, I looked back at the window. The cat was looking at me now, seeming to be glaring. After another moment of looking at each other, I heard myself let out a reluctant sigh and mumbled to myself.

"Oh, I just know I'm going to regret this." And I stepped into the shop.

**At long last! I was going to go further, but I'm too excited and just have to update! Review please! Don't make the kitty in the window glare at you**!


	3. Shopping

**I only own Tally.**

I pushed the door open and a bell sounded above my head. A man with wild grey hair and kind eyes turned to look at me and smiled. I could only guess that this was mister Olivander.

"And who have we here?" I flushed a bit, but walked confidently to the counter.

"Tally Carlona, sir." I said, failing miserably at concealing the southern twang in my voice.

"A pleasure, miss Carlona." He looked me over, then walked into a back hall, pulling a rectangular box from a shelf. Then he walked back to the desk, pulling it open and revealing a long light stick of wood, a handle intricately carved to look like leaves were growing on it. Mr. Olivander handed me the wand.

"Thirteen and one-half inches, pine and unicorn hair; Springy." He said, gazing at it.

I took the wand in hand, my fingers fitting perfectly between the leaves. I waved it at a lamp, the candle melting under the wand.

Mister Olivander laughed, holding his hand out for the wand.

"Usually, there's a lot more damage!" He was obviously glad I hadn't broken anything. I handed back the wand, and he went to get a different box.

"Fourteen and one-fourths inches, Acacia and Dragon Heartstring; Brittle." He told me when he returned. When I saw the wand, I knew this was the one.

The design was almost nonexistent; the handle was left with rough bark that appeared to be lacquered over to make it smooth. When I took the wand in hand, a certain warmth washed over me. I pointed it into the open air, and green and blue sparks spewed from the tip. Mister Olivander smiled, and then looked fondly at me.

"Each wand has there own personality, miss Carlona. You will find that this particular wand is a bit more stubborn than the rest." His smile became a smirk, "I'm sure you'll work quite well together." I smiled at him and handed him the money.

"I think you're right." I told him. "Thank you, mister Olivander." I waved and exited the store, sticking the wand in my belt loop.

As I exited the shop, I was met with the wet nose and bright amber eyes of a kitten; The exact kitten from the store window.

"A little gift from myself." Snape sighed.

I took the tiny kitten in hand, shocked. A gift? For _moi_? From _this _cold human being? I looked up at him. His eyes had softened a bit.

"Thank you." I said, the words coming out in a whisper. I looked down to see a bag of books in his hand. "So, are we ready to go?"

"Yes. The rest of your supplies will be in your trunk at the school." He clapped a hand on my shoulder and we were thrust into space again. The pain was less this time around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After spending the next month studying magic and setting things on fire, I felt well prepared for the school year. I'd even learned how to put patterns on Little Lady Liberty's fur. Yes, I named my cat Little Lady Liberty. My cat, my decision.

It wasn't until Snape showed up again that I came to understand that what was happening was for real, not just some practical joke or dream, and I couldn't be happier.

Tearful goodbies were exchanged as I prepared to leave for the year. Huh, never thought I'd see my dad actually cry. But he did. He sobbed like a baby when he handed me the digital camera.

"Send us lots of pictures, sweetheart." My mom said, hugging me.

"Okay." I said. I turned to walk over to Snape when there was a yell behind me. I looked back to see my sister carrying Little Lady Liberty and my I-pod and running over to me. She stopped a foot in front of me, huffing and puffing her little seven-year-old heart out.

"You…Forgot…These." Tears were in her eyes as she handed over the items. I put the Ipod In my pocket and hugged her.

"I'll miss ya, Squirt." I told her, holding her tightly.

"I'll miss you too, Tally." She let out between sobs. I held her by the shoulders, looking her in the eye.

"Now you listen, Squirt; I'm counting on you to look after these two, and don't forget to flush mom's cigarettes twice a week. She needs the support." She let out a small laugh and a nod. I smiled and wiped her tears. "I'll be back for Christmas, don't worry." I took the kitten from her hand and ruffled her hair, smiling at her. "Bie guys!" I called over my shoulder, waving. They waved back, and I walked up to Prof. Snape.

The Professor had been kind enough to supply a small cage for Lady, and had gotten me a trolley at the train station for my suitcases. He handed me a ticket for platform 9 ¾.

"Professor, I don't think this exists." I claimed, looking at the platforms. He rolled his eyes and crouched next to me, pointing at one of the walls.

"You see that pillar? The one between platforms nine and ten?"

"Yeah?"

"It's that wall. You have to run straight at it." I looked at him, giving him a look that says _"You've lost your freaking marbles, big guy."_

"I'm serious. Have I ever steered you wrong?" He asked, looking at me like I was stupid. I sighed and decided to trust him.

"Fine. But if I go down there and can't get through, I am going to be super pissed." He nodded and stood.

"Sounds fair. I'll see you at school, miss Carlona."

I waved as he turned and walked away.

_He acts mean_, I thought, _but that's just what it is; an act._ I walked to the platforms, smiling to myself. My eyes shined happily, _I'll keep you secret, professor. _I stopped briefly and looked back to where he had been standing; _I'll be part of your act._ As I thought this, the image of Snape as a magician and me as his lovely assistant popped into my head for half a second before I forced it away.

I reached the platform just in time to see two people, a man and a woman, run through a solid brick wall. I felt my eyes widen in surprise. I looked at the numbers on either side of the wall._ Nine and ten. _I walked up and put a hand on it, pushing right through the bricks and cement.

"I love magic." I mumbled, backing up. Angling the trolley at the wall, I ran, waiting for the collision that didn't come. Instead, when I opened my eyes, the scene had changed drastically. The plain black train had been replaced by a bright scarlet one. The people were all in long cloaks with few exceptions. I left my trolley with a man in uniform, taking only my cat, carry-on bag, and a sketchpad onto the train. Stopping on the stair, I put the little black kitten in my oversized pocket and took a deep breath.

"Oi, hurry up!" A voice behind me said. I half turned my head, catching a glimpse of bleach blonde hair.

"Back off, dickhead. I'll get there when I get there." And I stomped ahead, turning to the right. I passed several rooms, glancing into windows. Every car had at least two people, already friends, catching up on summer activities, until I came to a nearly empty compartment. A dark-haired boy sat alone on the velvet seat.

With a deep breath, I pushed the door to the car open. He looked at me, glistening emerald eyes wide behind wire-rimmed glasses that were taped up in the middle. He was average height and gangly, wearing too-big clothes.

"Can I sit with you?" I asked. He beamed, the bright green orbs lighting up.

"Sure." He said, gesturing to the seat next to him. I smiled, taking the seat.

"I'm Talulah, but you can call me Tally." I told him, making sure to give him my nickname. Frankly, I found that just saying 'Talulah' was a mouthful.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter" I smiled at the funny name. I swung my legs up into his lap, which he didn't seem to mind.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Harry Potter."

"If you don't mind my saying, that's a strange accent you've got. Where're you from?" He asked politely. I smiled, but inside I was vomiting at all this formality and blushing from slight embarrassment. _Curse my southern upbringing!_

"Texas. It's over in the states." I replied smoothly, putting my hands behind my head. Little Lady Liberty crawled out of my pocket at this point, curling up in the nook made by the seat and Harry's hip. I giggled a little at the adorable sight. "She likes you." I commented, pulling out my sketchpad and a pencil. He moved his hand to pet her as the door popped open again. A tall, gangly ginger stood in the doorway looking at us.

"Anyone sitting there? Everywhere else is full." He pointed to the empty seat, his ears turning a light shade of pink.

"I don't mind if you don't." I said, looking at Harry.

"Not at all." He said, gesturing to the seat across from himself. The ginger sat down.

"I'm Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley." He said. I smiled.

"Call me Tally. Tally Carlona." He reached out for a handshake, but I shook my head, showing him my fist. He looked confused, and then clutched his fingers together. I tapped my fist on his and smiled. "Pound it."

He gave me a look that said 'I have no idea what you're talking about, but I'm going to smile and act like I understand.' He looked at Harry.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

"Oh, _we_ _know _who you are." said a voice from the door. I looked up from my sketch to see two extremely good-looking twins at the opening. Both were gingers with mounds of freckles. One looked at me. "Oi, Ron, who's the pretty girl you haven't scared off yet?" I heard Ron mumble something along the lines of 'Shut up, Fred.' I could tell by the playful tone in his voice that Fred was joking, but it still irritated me.

"The Pretty Girl can talk, and her name is Tally." I said, venom in my words.

"_Not_ very friendly." He bit back. "I'm Fred, the Fun one."

"I'm George, the Good Looking one." His brother smiled from behind him. I smirked.

"I'm guessing you two are the school trouble makers?" I crossed my arms and arched an eyebrow in that way that could bring even the greatest of class clowns to there knees. These two, however, smiled. And George even bowed.

"And proud of it." Fred winked, and the twins left. Ron looked at Harry.

"So, have you really got it then"

"Got the _what?_" Harry asked. _My thoughts exactly._

"The _Scar_." Ron asked. Harry pulled his hair up over his forehead, and I looked at the sliver of scar tissue that marked his skin in the shape of a lightning bolt.

"Where'd _that _come from?"

**Yay! Fast updates! I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written. Yay me! Please review!**


	4. Train Ride

**I only own Tally and Liberty.**

So, Ron explained about Harry's story, how he lost his parents and destroyed the most evil dark wizard of all time. He looked at Harry when he was done.

"So, that's where you know who…?"

"Yeah, but I can't remember it."

"Nothing?" Ron asked.

"Well, I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else." Harry said. Ron looked at him, then out the window. It was another moment or two before Harry spoke up.

"So, you're from wizarding families?" I paused, letting Ron talk about some accountant his mom was related to. I daydreamed for a moment before I realized they had gone silent and were waiting for me to talk.

"Well, I don't really know weather or not my parents were magic or not. I was adopted by a muggle family. And I don't really care to get to know my real mama to be honest." I told them. Harry looked particularly struck by this. I probably sounded like a total ingrate to him.

"Why not?" Ron asked, oblivious to Harry's reaction. I considered telling them about what'd happened, but decided against it.

"She didn't care about me, anyhow." I said, and then kicked myself for being so insensitive. It was Ron who, to my extreme gratitude, broke the silence to ask Harry another question.

"I heard you went to live with muggles. What're they like?"

"Horrible. Well, not all of them, my aunt and uncle and cousin are, though. I wish I had three wizard brothers."

"Five," Ron said, looking upset. "I'm the sixth in the family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to." Ron continued to talk about his family, and mind wandered. Did I have any blood siblings? Lilah was my sister, and I would never see her as 'the adoptive sister' or 'the not-really-my-sister sister'. My mind returned to the present and ron's words came back into focus.

"…, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat." And Ron pulled out the ugliest grey rat I'd ever seen. Something you should know about me; I love animals. It could be the meanest, ugliest, worst animal in the world, and I would find it cute and endearing. But that had to be _the _nastiest thing I had _ever_ seen.

"His name's Scabbers, and he's useless. He hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl for being made a prefect, but they couldn't aff- I mean, I got Scabbers instead." I looked at the rat.

"Ron, I'm going to be totally honest; I will save up and buy you an owl myself if you just promise to get rid of that thing." I told him. He got this horrified look on his face.

"Scabbers's been in my family for nine years!" I could only laugh at the protective way he clutched the little grey fuzzball.

"Just teasing, Ron. Don't worry 'bout it." He seemed to relax at this, but always kept one hand on the sleeping rat. Before anyone could speak, a trolley full of candy and sweets pulled up.

"Anything off the cart, dears?" said the woman behind it. I heard Ron mumble something about having sammitches. I pulled out the tin of cupcakes my mom had sent with me and offered him one. Harry had jumped up and bought some of everything.

"Hungry, are you?" Ron asked through the chocolate frosting.

"Starving." He laughed. The boys swapped food, and we ate contently for a few moments. I zonned out when the boys started talking about chocolate frog cards. I pulled out my Ipod and put the buds in my ears, listening to songs from Paramore. When I was done, Ron was talking about his rat again.

"Fred taught me a spell to turn him yellow. Wanna see?" He asked. Harry seemed excited to see some magic, so I just nodded. Ron cleared his throat. Just as he was about to cast the spell, the door opened yet again. A pretty girl about our age with bushy brown hair stepped through the door.

"Have any of you seen a toad?" she asked. We shook our heads as she noticed Ron's wand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then." Ron cleared his throat again.

_Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow,  
Turn this stupid fat rat yellow_

The spell turned out to be a dud. I just laughed.

"Let me try." I told him. I pulled out my own wand and waved it, pointing it at Little Lady. "_ad flavum"(1)_

The little black kitten turned a bright shade of neon yellow. I smiled at the shock on the boy's faces. The girl laughed.

"How'd you do that?" Ron asked. I pulled out an extra book of fun spells that was not on the list. (Possibly another gift from Professor Snape; he hadn't mentioned it, and I hadn't noticed it until I was at home)

"There's a whole bunch of fun little spells in here I've tried. It's mostly transfigurational spells, but there are a few other charms." I looked at the kitten again. "_ad hyacintho_"(2) and her fur turned a shade of sapphire blue.

"Let me try!" she asked. I handed her the book and she looked at a spell. "_ad vermiculo_"(3) the kitten changed again, this time to a brilliant scarlet. The girl looked up.

"I'm Hermione, by the way. Who are you?"

"Tally Carlona." I said simply, mumbling at my cat. "_Ad Normalis_"(4) she changed yet again, this time to her usual black.

"Ron Weasley." seeing her sitting next to him, it became totally obvious they were made for each other.

"Harry Potter." at the name, Hermione launched into how much she knew about him, speaking very quickly.

"You should probably put your robes on. I expect we'll be arriving soon."

"Good idea."

"Do you have any idea what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and Gryffindor sounds by far the best. I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad, either." She said. I had no idea what she was talking about. Houses? Gryffindor?

"My whole family's been in Gryffindor." Ron said. "It'd be an embarasment if I wasn't. Though I guess Ravenclaw would be a good second choice, but imagine being a Slytherin!"

"Slyther-_what?_" I asked. Ron sighed annoyedly.

"There are four houses at Hogwarts, each with there own qualities they look for. Gryffindor, for the brave, Ravenclaw, for the smart, Hufflepuff, for the loyal, and Slytherin, for the cunning. Though 'cunning' is just a nice way to say 'evil'." He told me. "Each house has there own head of house, too. As to be expected, the Slytherin head-of-house, is bloddy evil." I rolled my eyes and put my earbuds back in as we rode off to Hogwarts.

**(1) to make yellow  
(2) to make blue  
(3) to make scarlet  
(4) to make normal**

**I'm getting good at this 'updating quickly' thing! Many thanks to schrockie and Nerdychick501 for being my new favourite people on this site! Others have commented, but these two have been the most helpful/fun. Wanna be on the list? Comment with some insightfulness, a tip to make the story better, or something to make me laugh! (Not a difficult task to fulfill, but still) TTFN! TA-TA FOR NOW!~**


	5. Sealing of Fates

**Again with the quick updates! Yay! If you've been reading the story prior to the posting of this chapter, please go back and reread a bit. Only a few minor changes, but I like it when people read my stories! :D Also, I need a bit of help.**

**You authors out there; What's the difference between hits and visitors in the story stats? It's been bothering me for a while. Anyway, enough of my rambling; On with the show!**

**I do not own characters, places, or anything copyrighted by J. K. or Warner Brothers. Nor do I own any of the songs used in this story. Me no own-y. If I did, I'd have a lot more friends.**

As we exited the train, I followed Harry and Ron as we met up with a large man Harry called Hagrid.

"Hey, Hagrid!" he called. We ran up to the giant, the boys smiling. I tried to smile with them, but it came out as more of a grimace. Harry and Hagrid talked for a moment before herding us to the boats. I jumped down into it, less nervous than the rest of the first-years. Harry Ron and Hermione climbed in behind me, and the boat shoved off on it's own. A nervous feeling started brewing in my stomach, and I did my best to hide it as I turned to the three of them.

"I have a bad feeling about this." I announced. They looked at me.

"_What_ are you talking about?" Ron asked, oblivious as ever. And me, being me, I didn't want to let them know just how nervous I was.

"Just, promise me we'll still be friends, no matter where we get sorted." I commanded. Harry nodded and Hermione smiled in agreement. Once again, me being me, I jumped them, wrapping my arms around there necks. The three of us laughed wildly, Ron just stared at us like we were insane.

We sat back up when someone in another boat yelled at us, still laughing.

"So we're agreed? We will not ditch any one of us based on house." Hermione clarified. I put my hand in the center of the rectangle-circle thingy we made up.

"Agreed" Hermione and Harry put there hands on top of mine. We looked at Ron.

"Come on, Ron." Harry said. Ron sighed, throwing his hand unwillingly on the stack. The rest of us smiled as he rolled his eyes.

When we had gathered in the front hall, a woman called McGonagall came and talked to us. I mostly ignored her, memorizing faces I could place to names during the sorting she'd mentioned. When she walked through the door, one voice rose above the rest.

"So it's true, what they've been saying on the train." He said, "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." There were whispers amongst the first years as the blonde from the train pushed forward, flanked by two bulky guys who looked like bodyguards.

"This is Crabbe," he gestured to the shorter one, "And Goyle." And he motioned to the other. "And I'm Malfoy." He swept in front of Harry. "_Draco_ Malfoy." He spoke like he was super-important.

"And we're _not interested._" I bit at him. Ron snorted. He grimaced at me, then looked to Ron.

"I don't need to _ask_ who _you_ are." He said. "Red hair, and a hand-me-down robe." He sneered. "You_ must_ be a Weasley." He looked back at Harry. "You'll soon find out that _some_ wizarding families are _better_ than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the _wrong_ sort." He looked at Ron again, "I can help you there." And he held out his hand. Harry looked up at him defiantly.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks."

"But-" Blondie started again.

"In case he wasn't clear, _we don't care_, _Drake_. So why not turn your scrawny ass around and step the hell off?" I asked, challenging him to say something. He was about to when McGonagall put a hand on his shoulder.

"We're ready for you."

As we entered the Great Hall, a familiar song entered my mind.

_Luck, if you've ever been a lady to begin with, _

_Luck, be a Lady tonight._

It seemed to fit the moment, so I kept the lines from the song running through my head.

One by one, names were called. I tuned them out, focusing on the song in my head, until Hermione nudged me.

"Carlona, Talulah." Said McGonagall, the parchment in her hand. I walked numbly to the chair. I felt the hat touch my hair, and then come to rest on my head. I small, evil-sounding voice started whispering to me.

'_Not an easy decision, that's for sure,'_ it whispered, _'A mind for learning, a heart for friendship and loyalty, yet bravery runs in your veins, alongside cowardice.'_

"I'm no coward." I growled at it as quietly as I could.

'_No, of course not. Your lack of knowledge concerning your family isn't helping me, though.' _

"I _will_ find out who they are." I stated, determination staining my voice.

'_And you'll do anything to do so, won't you?' _it asked. I took a deep breath.

"I'll do whatever it takes."

'_Thank you, that makes things _so_ much easier.'_ It said. Ron's words from earlier came to my mind, _and Slytherin, for the cunning._ I could feel what was coming before it came; I'd sealed my fate. A great cry came from above me.

"SLYTHERIN!"

A cheer came from a far table. The weight of the hat left me, and I walked to the table, sitting where there was some space on both sides of me.

I clapped as Hermione went to Gryffindor, groaning in disappointment when Draco 'Dickhead' Malfoy, joined me at the Slytherin table.

I watched as Harry took the stool, ignoring the whispers of his name.

He sat up there for a long while before the hat wailed 'GRYFFINDOR!' and he went to sit down, Ron following not long after.

Later on, when the last boy had been sorted, the headmaster, came to the front podium, and as per usual, I ignored his speech, looking at my friends across the hall. _All alone in my own little world._ I thought. I looked up when Dumbledore had stopped talking, and noticed the dishes in front of me had filled. I took a bit of everything and dug in.

I could only wave at Harry and Ron as we passed in the halls, heading in opposite directions; them to a tower, me and the rest of the Slytherins to a basement dungeon.

The common room was elegant, coated in emerald green and silver with beautiful tapestries hanging from the walls. Silver lanterns hung from the ceiling, setting off an eerie glow. The windows displayed the depths of a lake instead of the usual fields and trees you'd expect to see way out in the wilderness.

The head girl, Gemma Farley, dispelled a few myths about Slytherins being self-righteous, pure-blood-loving pricks. I was sort of nervous when she talked about 'not cozying up to Gryffindors', but decided I didn't give a damn a few seconds later. By the end of her speech, I decided I liked my house.

I gave myself a tour of the common room, running my hands along tables and couches, feeling the fabrics and woods, listening to the whispers from other Slytherins. I'd heard my name a number of times, rolling my eyes as people pointed and laughed. Sighing in defeat, I headed for the girls dorm.

The dorm was rectangular, three beds on one side of the door, two on the other, each with emerald green silk hangings. Each bed had a dresser and wardrobe next to it. The opposite wall was a window out to the lake, the sill following a natural rock formation. Upon closer inspection, I found four drawers for more storage under the bed. I figured out which bed was mine by the trunk with my belongings at the foot of it and flopped down, pulling out my iPod.

_Talk about a hectic day. _I thought, the sounds of sad love songs filling my ears._ Well, classes start tomorrow. First day in uniform…_ I groaned as the first lines to 'Can't smile without you' by Barry Manilow played from my earbuds. I was sure I liked my house, but what if Harry, Ron and Hermione went back on there word? Our houses were natural enemies… I shook my head, shaking the thoughts away. _They wouldn't do that. I have to trust them. _I sang the lyrics out loud, letting them speak for me.

"Cause I can't smile without you, can't smile without you. I can't laugh, I can't sing. I'm finding it hard to do anything. Y'see I feel sad when you're sad; I feel glad when you're glad. If only you knew what I'm going through. Yeah, I just can't smile without you" I mumbled the last few words as I drifted off to sleep.

**Okay! I think that went well. What do you think?**

**Once again, I own nothing except for Tally. Below, you will find a link to the description I used for the Slytherin common room.**

: / / . a r t / – –

**You'll have to remove the spaces, but it's worth it. Seriously, this is pretty awesome.**


	6. Country music and Dickhead Malfoy

**I only own Tally and Ash.**

I woke up early the next morning, dressing quickly behind the curtains of my four-poster. As soon as my uniform was on, I went to my trunk. Some sort of bottomless pit charm had been put on it, because every item I'd put in my three full-sized suitcases was inside. As quietly as I could, I pulled out my charms book.

"I know I saw a spell for this in here somewhere…" I mumbled, peeling through the pages. Finally, I found my target spell. I hustled back to my trunk, pointing at it with my wand. "Accio posters." I whispered. In a flash, my eight favorite posters jumped out of the trunk and stacked themselves next to it. I smiled at the papers, picking them up and returning to my bed.

After a quick adhesive charm, I was posting posters on the wall over my bed and on the canopy. I was just sticking on the last one- an xx by xx of The Band Perry, when I heard a rustle bedside me. One of my dorm mates was up. I looked over to see a girl with curly blood red hair blinking rapidly.

"What _are_ you doing, yank?" She asked rudely. I rolled my eyes.

"First off, Yankees are further north. I'm from _Texas_, o smart one. Secondly, it's called hanging posters." I turned back to my work, finishing the last large poster. I walked back to my trunk, reciting the spell again. Another small stack of posters piled themselves next to the trunk, and I picked them up.

The ginger stared at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." I told her as I opened my wardrobe. There were six other uniforms on hangers, two sets of shoes, and drawers for the unmentionables. I spoke the incantation to the adhesive charm again and started applying them to the back wall of the dresser.

"Don't those things _move_?" she asked as I pressed an image of Blake Shelton to the wood.

"No, these are muggle posters. Therefore, they do not move." I explained. She refused to stop staring at me. I rolled my eyes irritated and picked up the poster of Josh Turner.

"Who are those guys, anyway?" She asked. I stood, shocked for a moment. Then I facepalmed.

"They're _country singers_. You know, Tim McGraw? Kenny Chesney?" She stared blankly at me. I groaned in frustration, pulling out my iPod. I set it to 'Songs about Me' and threw it to her. "Put the buds in your ears and press 'play'." I commanded. She did as I said and lied down on the bed, hands behind her head. I rolled my eyes yet again and returned to my posters.

Once they were hung to my satisfaction, I looked at the ginger girl, who was tearing up. I looked at the iPod. Whiskey Lullaby was playing. It made sense. I still cry when I hear that song, and I_ grew up _on it. I pulled the buds out of her ears. She turned to me rapidly, tears spilling over.

"It's just so sad!" she sobbed. I sat on the bed and patted her shoulder.

"If you think that's bad, you should watch the video. Now _that_ was a tearjerker." I told her. "I'm Tally, by the way. Tally Carlona."

"Ashlyn. Ashlyn Winters." Damn, did everyone here introduce themselves that way?

"Tell you what, Ashlyn. I like you, so I'm gonna give you full access to my iPod, unless I want to use it. Cool?"

"Sure."

"Cool. Also, Imma call you Ash. Sounds way more badass, and you seem pretty badass to me." Ash rolled her eyes, but I could swear I saw a hint of a smile touch her lips as she lay back on the bed. I smirked and pulled out my iHome, casting a silencing charm on the rest of our dorm mates, playing country music full blast.

"By the end of this year, I'll have pounded the lyrics to fifty different songs into your head." I promised. She laughed.

Later on that morning, when Ash and I went to breakfast, I realized just how difficult things could be for me here.

It started when I met Ash's other friends, which consisted of a girl with short dark-brown-almost-black hair named Pansy, and, you guessed it, Dickhead Malfoy. Pansy called out to her,

"Hey, Ashlyn! You going Yankee on us?" She laughed annoyingly.

Have you ever met someone, and before you even talk to them, you're just thinking _'No, this is not going to work, I hate you' _? Well, that was my situation with Pansy.

"She's from Texas, Pan. Yankees are further north." Ash quoted my earlier bit of trivia. I chuckled at the blank expression on her face.

"Pan." I whispered, "Because she has the intelligence of a frying pan." Ash and I laughed as we sat at the other end of the table and ate.

I only saw Hermione once in the hall, and there was no sign of Harry or Ron anywhere, so I was pleasantly surprised when it turned out Slytherin's and Gryffindor's had potions together.

I waved at Ron and Harry from the table I shared with Ash. Hermione was seated directly in front of us, giving us the chance to catch up. Before long, the two were talking like long lost sisters. Soon, Professor Snape was walking up the length of the room.

I only half listened to professor Snape drawled on all he could teach us. I glanced over at Harry, who was diligently copying down everything Snape said. I rolled my eyes as Snape went to pick on him. _Again with that mean act of his, _I thought, mentally killing Dickhead and his giggling minions with a chainsaw. Listening to him explain the answers to all the impossible questions he'd bombarded Harry with and turning to write everything down. He seemed to notice me, because he spoke out loud to the class,

"Well? Why aren't you all following Miss Carlona's example and _writing this down_?" The whole class turned in fear and began scribbling with the feathered quills.

I couldn't stand the quills. I had brought two packs of my favorite pens; Pilot G-2 07. I couldn't write with anything else. It didn't feel right.

Soon, we were practicing making a cure for boils. I found I was pretty good at potion making. Another boy next to Harry by the name of Neville, however, had melted a cauldron and spilled the potion all over the floor, burning holes in people's shoes. I sat calmly on my stool, pulling my feet up to the first bar and resting them there.

Snape proceeded to send a now-boil-covered Neville to the hospital wing and cleaning the spilled potion with a wave of his wand. Then he turned to Harry.

"You- Potter- why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor." Harry was about to argue, but Ron cut him off. I looked at Snape.

"Professor?" He looked at me. "The last time I checked, Neville wasn't Harry's responsibility. Harry can't be blamed for anything anyone else did wrong. It isn't right." The class gaped at me. Snape stared on. Ron looked ready to applaud.

"Fine. One point to Gryffindor for unfair treatment by a teacher." He swept around and back to his desk. The whole class was in awe. I went back to my potion, ignoring the looks of hatred from all the Slytherins in the room besides Ash.

**Yay! Finally, the true journey begins!**

**Many thanks to Vintage Melody for all the ad's, _and_ a review! You wouldn't believe how happy I was you liked the story that much!**

**Follow Vintage's example; REVIEW! ADD! HELP ME ON MY WAY TO WORLD DOMINATION! *cough* I mean, uh… Actually, yeah, World Domination! Woo!**


	7. Two scenes and even more Country

**I only own Tally and Ash. I do not own any songs used in this chapter.**

At dinner that night, Hermione invited Ash and me to sit with them at the Gryffindor table. I was all in right off, probably because of the pact. Ash, on the other hand, wasn't so eagar.

"Come on, Ash, it'll be fun!"

"We aren't Gryffindors, Tally. We aren't welcome there." I rolled my eyes.

"We have invites. Girl, we're as welcome as we can get." I grabbed her hand and forced her into the great hall. I could hear her grumbling as we sat down by Hermione and Ron.

"Hey, guys." I said as Harry walked up and sat down beside us. Before I knew what was going on, Ash was as close to them as she was Hermione. We were chatting it up like we'd been friends since we were toddlers, until my worst nightmare showed up.

Fred and George sat down next to Ron.

The bad jokes, I could ignore. Fred transfiguring Ron's fork into a spider, I could handle. What caught me off guard was Fred's constant stare. When he hung chicken legs from his upper lip and called himself a vampire, I rolled my eyes.

"That has got to be _the_ worst vampire impression I have ever seen." I said, reaching fore some french fries. Dipping them in ketchup, I stuck them in front of my eye teeth and managed a mediocre Transylvanian accent. "I 'ave come to suck your blood!"

I laughed with the rest of the group. I could see that the twins were impressed. I'd started chatting with a blonde named Lavender, quickly deciding I didn't like her.

Then, Pansy and her friends showed up.

"I thought Gryffindors were wannabe Slytherins, not the other way around!" She, Malfoy and the cronies (Crabbe and Goyle) Laughed. I glared at her.

"Get a life or get bent." I said. "It's real sweet of you to walk all the way over here just to bask in our awesomeness, but could you please leave? I'm eating, and I'm gonna vomit from looking at you too long." I fist-bumped Ron as Pansy blushed, trying to keep her cool. I smirked as she attempted to sputter out an insult, turning back to my friends.

"So much for making your real friends in Slytherin." George said. I laughed and put my arm around Ash.

"Don't be so sure, now. I _did_ meet this one in the dorm." Ash rolled her eyes and pushed me off.

All too soon, dinner was over. I waved goodbye to my Gryffindor friends, heading down to the common room.

"Now was that really that awful?" I asked. Ash rolled her eyes at me and smiled.

"No, I guess not." She admitted. Inside the common room, the stares were as hateful as ever. I went straight to the dorm, Ash following closely behind. Once we were in the dorm, we cast the silencing charm on our end of the room and blasted country music.

The idea didn't strike me until my foot struck my trunk, rather painfully. I opened it and dug inside, pulling out two black woven cowboy hats. With a glance at _10,000_ _Basic Entertaining charms_ I changed a small spot on the front to resemble the Slytherin crest.

Pleased with my handiwork, I presented one of the hats to Ash, placing the other on my head. She took it and followed my example, the brim falling just short of her eyes.

"Can't rock like a country girl if you don't dress like one." As if on cue, _She's Country_ came on. Me being me, I had to sing. I started talking with Jason Aldean's recorded intro.

You boys know about a real country girl? Talkin, true blue, out in the woods, down home, country

She's a hot little number in her pick-up truck

Daddy's sweet money done jacked it up

She's a party-all-nighter from South Carolina, a bad mamajama from down in Alabama

She's a raging Cajun, lunatic from Brunswick, juicy Georgia Peach with a

Thick southern drawl, sexy swingin' walk, brother she's all.

I made Ash sing the next line with me,

COUNTRY!

We realized, too late, that our dorm mates had taken down our silencing charm and were staring at us. I paused the music, not taking my eyes off of Parkinson, who was standing in front of the rest of the group.

"You two have got to be the saddest excuses for Slytherins this dorm room has ever seen!" She told us. I watched as a brunette a few years older than us peeked into the room.

"Excuse me," She said unshyly, "What was that music that was playing?" Pansy spoke up before I could.

"That was not music. That was _American noisemaking_!"

"Well, I think it was awesome." The girl said. I smiled brightly.

"Come on in. I'll get you acquainted with the masterpiece that is country music." She entered the room, sitting on my bed.

"I'm Phoebe." She said.

"I'm Tally, and this is Ash. We're the dorm country girls."

"Crank it up, then!" I pressed play and the music began to fill the room again.

from her cowboy boots to her down home roots

She's country, from the songs she plays to the prayer she prays,

That's the way she was born and raised, she ain't afraid to stay, country

Brother she's country

Unprotected by a silencing charm, many other girls found there way into our dorm. Before long, the beds had been pushed into a corner as Slytherin girls began swingin' there hips like they'd been raised on country. I frowned as Gemma Farley came in, breaking up the little party.

"Maybe tomorrow we can set it up in the common room." She smiled at me.

"Sure" I said. Gemma winked on her way out the door.

"Lights out, then!" The beds were moved back into place and we tucked in for the night.

**Yay! REVIEW! Lest the Country Music Fairies bury themselves in your head and play 'Sweet Home Alabama' Repeatedly until you go mad.**


	8. Party in the common room

**I only own Tally and Ash. All other charries belong to the almighty J. K. Rowling and songs belong to the individual artists.**

The classes were fun, as to be expected with a magical school, but I was actually pretty excited to get back to the common room. It was mostly because the other Slytherin girls were actually being nice. If this worked out, I might be accepted in my own house yet.

Not that I cared what the others thought of me, of course.

Everything went on normally (if you can call charms classes and turning a turtle into a cauldron 'normal'). We started a simple herbicide in potions that would be finished tomorrow and practiced a mending charm in, well, charms. Not much was out of the ordinary, so I practically flew back to the common room, (There were a few slytherins already in the room, studying on the couches and at tables), ripping the ihome and hat from my bedside table and rushing back. I was halfway down the hall when I decided a full change was in order. I walked back to the dorm and switched into a pair of torn-up jeans, a plaid button-up and my dirty old boots. When I entered the common room, Gemma winked and I smiled back at her.

I took a deep breath, setting the device on the table and donning my hat. Some students looked up at me, some pointed and whispered to there friends. I stood tall, and as Ash walked to stand by my side, her own hat gracing her blood red hair, I pressed the button that started the music.

_I heard a song 'bout a ramblin' man  
Bought a guitar and I started a band  
I got a gig at the local Am Vet  
I was, gone and I ain't back yet_

I watched as a few students began to sway to the music. I started tapping my boot with the beat.

_'69 board out and jacked up_  
_a quarter mile, that was all it was_  
_I burned the cool offa that corvette_  
_I was Gone and I ain't back yet_

There were no words to describe the pure joy I felt seeing all those teenagers stand up and start dancing. It was so perfect I could have hugged every person in that room. I started working the room, hi-five'ing everyone who held up a hand. I sang along with some of the lines, dancing my way around couches and tables.

As to be expected, there were a few who didn't like it. Most of those types (there were only five or six as far as I could tell) had cast a silencing charm around themselves and continued to study. As I smiled and laughed at some not-so-great dance moves, I noticed a trio standing in the corner. It was Draco and cronies. I rolled my eyes and walked up to them, grabbing Draco by the wrist and dragging him onto the dance floor. His protests fell on deaf ears as I swung him around like a rag doll.

"Come on, Malfoy! _ Live_ a little!" Finally, he stopped complaining and let me force him into an awkward country step he didn't get right away.

"I'm more used to ballroom dancing, quite honestly." He admitted, not quietly.

"I'd assumed." I informed him. "Don't think; just feel the music." Another song came on and I helped him into it. "Line dance, everybody!" I watched as all eyes turned to me as I prepared to display my amazing boot-scootin' skills, singing along with Brooks and Dunn.

"Gimme some room." I commanded. The onlookers obbliged.

_Out in the country past the city limit sign  
Where there's a Honkey-Tonk past the county line  
The joint starts jumpin' every night when the sun goes down  
They got whiskey, women, Music and smoke  
It's where all the cowboy folk go  
to Boot Scootin' Boogie._

Some of the more skilled dancers picked up on the moves and began dancing along with me.

"There ya go!" I laughed.

_I got a good job, I work hard for my money  
When it's quittin' time, I hit the door running_  
_I fire up my pickup truck and let the horses run  
I go flyin' down the highway, to that hideaway  
stuck out in the woods  
to do the Boot Scootin' Boogie_

Some less tallented dancers actually fell down on the more complicated moves and I couldn't help but laugh. It was hilarious watching Malfoy try to boot-scoot.

_Yeah, Heel, toe, do-see-do,  
come on baby, Lets go boot-scootin'  
Oh, Cadillac, Blackjack, baby meet me out back,  
we're gonna boogie._

_Oh, Get down, turn around, go to town!  
Boot Scootin' Boogie_

The room was hoping. There were only a few sticks-in-the-mud who didn't join in; even Draco looked like he was having fun. At six o' clock, we broke up the party so everyone could do there homework. I got a lot of 'you rock's and 'awesome party's while picking up my ihome. I hi-fived a fourth year named Carlotta MacLon I'd never met before. I was in the doorway to the girls dorms when I heard a voice behind me.

"Hey, Carlona!" I turned to see Draco, standing alone for once. "You're alright." I put a hand on my hip.

"Whatever." He looked shocked. He had begun to turn around when I rolled my eyes. "Yo, Malfoy." He whipped back around to look at me. "That's '_Tally_' to _you_." I smirked. He retained his emotionless mask, but a hint of a smile gave him away. I rolled my eyes once again, but let my smirk become a genuine smile. Walking down that hall felt like the victory lap after winning the Olympics or something. Whatever it was, there was a lot of cheering and clapping. In my own dorm, I immediatly cracked open my transfiguration book and got to work, drawing the curtains on my bed and casting a silencing charm.

_What a day._

_**Voila!~ It is done! God, I think this is going to be the longest story, like, ever. I'm on the second day of six years(the seventh year will be through a sequel) Next time, it's a major timeskip. Well, that's enough chit-chat for now. TTFN! Ta-ta for now!**  
_


	9. Who Your Friends Are

**I only own Tally and Ash**

_You find out who your friends are  
Somebody's gonna drop everything  
Run out and crank up their car  
Hit the gas, get there fast  
Never stop to think  
"What's in it for me?"  
Or "It's way too far"  
They just show on up  
With their big ol' heart  
You find out who your friends are...  
_

"Flying lessons?" horror stained Tally's voice. "Oh no. No no no no no no. No thank you. Not gonna happen. I am _not_ flying. Uh-uh." the dark-haired girl shook her head as she read the notice.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked innocently. Tally glared at her, tears threatening to spill over.

"I'm scared of heights." She admitted. "I fell out of a friends treehouse when I was a kid and I haven't gone higher than a few feet since. Not without a solid floor under my feet." she curled up on a nearby couch, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Tal, we don't even fly that high." Ash told her, earning another glare from the dark-haired first year. Ash frowned, patting her friend's back soothingly. At that moment, one Draco Malfoy decided to flop into a nearby chair and notice them.

"What's wrong with Carlona?"

"Bugger off, Malfoy." Ash told him harshly. Without looking at either of them, Tally jabbed a finger at the notice board. The blonde looked at the note and smiled, pretending to be surprised.

"Flying? Brilliant! I'm an amazing flyer, you know." Both girls groaned. Anyone who would listen was subjected to Draco's "stories" about his flying experience.

"Can we focus on someone _besides_ you for _five minutes_, Malfoy? We have bigger problems than an imaginary blimp."

Draco looked ready to object until he notice the wet patches on Talulah's knees.

'_Is she honestly crying?_'

As if on cue, Tally wiped her eyes furiously and muttered a 'no'.

"Shit, did I say that out loud?"

"Yes." Ash told him. Watery chocolate eyes met cold silver and Draco sighed. Perching on the arm of the couch, he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You'll do fine. It's not actually that hard." She flinched slightly at the touch and looked up at him.

"Why're you bein' nice to me?" She questioned. She had been under the impression that Malfoy hated her.

"Because as much as I want to strangle you for siding with Potter and his gaggle of Gryffindors, you're a Slytherin, and Slytherin's are there for each other." A meek grin grew on her lips, blooming into a full smile as, without a second's warning, she pulled the blonde into her lap for a bear hug. Ash sighed and joined in, throwing her arms around the pair.

So there they were; Two country girls holding a struggling pureblood between them. Finally, Draco managed to free himself from the Girls' grip. Tally laughed at the now-disheveled Slytherin.

"Oh, and I didn't 'side' with anyone. They were just the first people to be nice to me here. If you'd been as nice as they were when we first met, you'd probably've been my friend, too." she informed him, smirking lightly at his look of surprise. "I remember my momma sayin' when I was a kid, It's the little things we do that decide our fate. Bein' rude to Harry, Ron an' me when we met changed our dynamics right off the bat." Draco sunk back to the couch, looking uncharacteristically defeated.

"And... what about now?" He asked tentatively. Tally could barely hear him, but broke out into a wide grin when she did.

"Now, we start over." She told him, holding out a hand. He glanced at the hand, then at her face. "But you gotta promise you're gonna be real with me. And at least _try_ to be civil to Harry, Ron an' Hermione."

Draco smirked, assuming it was a joke. But when the serious look on her face didn't fade, his expression turned incredulous.

"You must be joking!"

"I don't joke about friends, Malfoy. It's all or nothing." There was a long pause. Tally's resolve was beginning to falter when Draco gripped her hand.

"I just _know_ I'm going to regret this." He groaned. With a laugh, Tally pulled him into another hug.

"No you won't!" She promised, pulling out her Ipod. Draco groaned again.

"_More_ American music?"

Tally rolled her eyes and pressed play.

"Yes, more american music. I'm sorry, it's just too perfect." Ash smiled as she recognized the intro to Tracy Lawrence's _Find out who your friends are_. Draco rolled his eyes, slumping down into the couch and summoning his books. The girls followed suit and the newly-formed trio sat down to their schoolwork.

_**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Timeskip brought to you by Charlie Weasley's Dragons.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**_

Despite the reassurance from her friends, Tally was still scared out of her wits when the time came to climb on a broom. The sun wasn't even completely over the horizon when she followed the group out to a field beside the castle. Draco and Ash were on either side of her, Draco with a comforting arm over her shoulders.

Tally waved when Harry and Ron approached, Hermione up ahead with another Gryffindor girl.

"Oi Malfoy, get offa them!" Ron yelled, moving to shove the blonde away from the girls. Tally moved in his way, shoving Ron back.

"Ron, Draco's promised to try to be civil, the _least_ you can do is do the same." Harry caught Ron as he stumbled back from the American's push, the boys looking at each other, then back at her.

"_Draco?_" They asked in unison, the name feeling strange on their tongues.

"Yes, Draco. He's promised to try this out. Please, _please_ don't be mad!" She asked, pleading jokingly. Ron made a face; He wasn't budging any time soon. Harry, on the other hand, sighed reluctantly. Though Malfoy had annoyed him to start with, he hadn't been_ that _awful the past week.

Harry closed most of the four foot distance, holding out a hand to the blonde.

"Harry, you can't be siri-"

"Everyone deserves a second chance, Ron." The brunette informed him, hand still extended to his would-be rival.

Draco's eyes were wide as he watched Potter carefully. Not a month ago he'd been in almost exactly Potter's position. Part of him wanted to refuse; to pull away and see if it hurt Potter as much as it had hurt him to be refused. But he knew that wasn't how it worked. He knew that Harry wasn't going to lose out by not being his friend. So with a grin, he gripped Harry's hand tightly. Harry smiled back, causing Draco's heart to stutter for some reason. The blonde decided to worry about it later, favoring turning to the field where several brooms were lined up in the grass.

**AAARG! I'm sorry it took so long! You haven't forgotten me, have you?!**!


	10. Fear and Redeeming Qualities

**I only own Tally.**

**.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.**

Tally smiled, throwing her arms around the pair and making them jump.

"You two are so cute!" She giggled. Harry smiled and Draco blushed as she kissed them both on the cheek. A moment later they were separated by a woman with spiked silver hair and a stern look that could rival McGonagall.

The woman, Madame Hooch, directed them to the brooms and Tally swallowed thickly, looking to her friends for support. Ash and Draco were on either side, Harry and Ron out front. The brunette girl took a deep breath and held out a hand over her broom, watching the others before speaking.

Harry and Draco were the first to summon their brooms. Others simply rolled over.

"With feeling!" Madame Hooch instructed. Tally tried to make her voice strong but only managed a stutter. The broom twitched. She frowned at the length of wood. The stubborn thing reminded her of a horse she used to have back when she was a kid. You had to be stern for him to do anything. Tally smiled, remembering the old gelding allowing her to instruct him.

"Up." She demanded, as though speaking to the horse. The broomstick flew into her hand with such force it nearly knocked her off her feet.

When the rest of the group had their brooms in hand, Hooch instructed them to mount. Tally shakily obeyed, the words _T__hink horse, it's just like a horse_ playing in her mind in an attempt to keep her calm.

Ash smiled comfortingly at her as m'me Hooch gave the orders and blew the whistle. Tally jumped in the air, seeming to hang there for a moment. A second later she realized she was floating a few inches above the ground. Everybody was too busy with Neville to see Tally still hovering there. Too shocked to move, she sat frozen until m'me Hooch was gone with the injured Gryffindor and Draco pulled her back to earth.

"Tally, you alright?"

"Yeah, fine..." she reassured him, sitting down on the grass and setting the broom aside.

"Oi, Malfoy! Look what we found." Crabbe and Goyle called, flaunting a clear glass ball clutched in Crabbe's pudgy hand.

"Isn't that Neville's remembrall?" Ron asked, reaching for it. Crabbe switched hands before the redhead could lay a finger on it.

"So what if it is, Weasley?" He held it out for Draco to inspect. The blonde had appeared to take an interest in it a few days ago. He peered at it uncaringly.

"So?"

"Well didn't you want it?" He asked, confused. Draco looked at Tally, who smiled in approval. He smiled back before looking at Crabbe and shrugging.

"Not anymore." He said simply. Ron reached for it again, only to have Crabbe pull it out of his reach... again.

"Guess I'll keep it then." He said, smirking at the glass. He squeezed it and the smoke turned cherry red. "Huh. Wonder what I forgot."

"What you forgot," Tally said, striding up to him, "is that it ain't yours." She snatched it delicately out of his hand. The bigger boy pushed her, grabbing the bulb before it could reach the ground.

Ron snapped, running forward and tackling the Slytherin. Draco caught the remembrall with a summoning spell. Goyle was unsure what action he should take and backed away, trying not to be noticed.

Ron took several swings at Crabbe's face, landing most of them, before the brunette threw him off, preparing to get in a swing of his own.

Harry helped sit Tallulah up in time to see this and she pulled her wand in a fraction of a second, casting a knockback jinx she'd seen some older kids practicing. Crabbe flew off of Ron, doing a full front flip before landing solidly on his back.

The Slytherin boy pulled his wand as well, summoning the remembrall. Ron threw another punch at him, making him drop his wand and sending the remembrall flying. They all watched as Harry mounted his broom and kicked off, heading after the clear orb.

Tally looked over at Crabbe, who appeared to be sleeping.

"Well that's just great." Hermione spoke at last, snapping a book shut and striding over to the boy, "You've knocked him out. I hope you all have fun in detention." Tally rolled her eyes, standing up with wand still drawn.

"Oh ye of little faith." Tally chuckled in a faux Scottish accent, standing beside the bushy-haired brunette and readying her wand. "Wingardium Leviosa."

She waved her wand in a flurry of movement, pointing it at Crabbe. She twitched upward and he moved with it, floating off the ground. Hermione was stunned.

"How did she-"

"Slytherins have charms with Ravenclaws. We got ahead fast." Draco informed her. She turned to stare at the boy, giving him an odd look.

The group noted Harry's returning figure and flocked to his landing zone, leaving Tally to dispose of Crabbe. She concentrated hard, letting his body thump to the ground behind a thick pine tree. She then joined the group surrounding Harry as he held up the remembrall triumphantly. They only had a few minutes to congratulate him before McGonagall appeared, demanding that he follow her. The group went silent as he did so.

Hermione returned to her book, patiently waiting for Mme Hooch to return. Tally sat not far off, Draco, Ash and Ron beside her. She looked from one to the other, considering pulling out a knife to cut the tension with.

"This is gonna be awkward for a while, ain't it?" Both boys nodded. _At least they aren't trying to kill each other_. She admitted gratefully in her mind.

She'd been a bit worried about introducing them as friends, hearing all about how the Malfoys and the Weasleys hated each other, a topic neither party was afraid to address publicly.

At long last, Mme Hooch returned, directing the rest of the class back to their brooms. After a quick head count, her expression turned confused.

"Where are Crabbe and Potter?"

"Harry was called away by McGonagall." Hermione informed her honestly.

"And mister Crabbe?" There was a pause before anyone spoke.

"He said something about cutting class and went inside." Everyone's eyes turned in time to see Gregory Goyle's lips shape the last few words of the lie.

Mme Hooch rolled her eyes and instructed them to get their brooms and mount again. This time, most everyone hovered for a moment before touching back down again. Tally froze in fear, her eyes not leaving her feet floating inches above the grass. This time it was Ash who returned her to earth, tugging lightly on her sleeve. Mme Hooch smiled kindly at her. It was not her first time dealing with a fear of heights

The professor allowed the rest of the class to practice moving forward slightly before approaching Tallulah.

"Miss Carlona?" The Slytherin looked up at the teacher, refusing to give the tears of embarrassment gathering in her eyes the chance to escape. "Now you see here. I know it's not easy getting on that broom and going up in the air the first time around. Believe me, I've been there." Tally looked shocked for a moment before looking skeptically at her teacher.

"You have?"

"Yes. Believe it or not, I used to be afraid of heights, as well." Tally was silent. There were no words she could use. "When I was seven my brother let me ride with him. It was great fun and I haven't been afraid since." She smiled at the student. She looked up to see Ash hovering nearby and called her over.

"Miss Winters. Would you mind helping miss Carlona get her bearings on this?"

"Not at all, professor." Tally smiled and climbed in Ashlyn's broom, holding her waist tightly. Mme Hooch corrected Draco's posture and told him he'd been doing it wrong for years.

"Trust me?"

"I'm sitting in the back of a flying broomstick with you driving. I'd be damned if I didn't."

.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

**Yay! More updates! Now that I've gotten over my long-term writers block, I'm in a roll! Excited to find out what happens next? So am I! ^^' Stay tuned!**


End file.
